Coronation Street Wiki:Quote of the week
The Quote of the week is a regular feature on the Coronation Street Wiki Main Page. A new quote is added every Monday. To suggest a quote, leave a message on the discussion page of this article or in the Quote of the week topic in the Watercooler. Past quotes Here is a list of quotes already featured. 2010 (Week 1) "You've a mean streak in you Deirdre and I don't know where you get it from.". :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Blanche Hunt'' 2010 (Week 2) "Tracy Barlow! I mean, even her initials are a killer disease!" :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Eileen Grimshaw'' 2010 (Week 3) "Elsie Tanner's heart is where a feller's wallet is - and the bigger the wallet, the more heart she's got." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Hilda Ogden'' 2010 (Week 4) "If my wife put her mind to it, she could find reasons why Mary and Joseph were unfit parents." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Don Brennan'' 2010 (Week 5) "You've got as much chance of keeping a secret round 'ere as you have of keeping a tan." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Bet Lynch'' 2010 (Week 6) "It's at times like this I can understand why some animals eat their young." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Gail Platt'' 2010 (Week 7) "The scent... it's everywhere. Between her and Bet my nasal passages are in rags. Absolute rags." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Alec Gilroy on Raquel Wolstenhulme'' 2010 (Week 8) "I know folk think I'm simple. What I say to them is that I'd rather be simple and 'ave me pleasures than know everything and be miserable, like Ena." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Minnie Caldwell'' 2010 (Week 9) "I was really something when I was young. A different lad every night of the week, they queued up just to walk me 'ome from work. An' then the dance 'alls... 'Ow I come to throw meself away on a nothin' like Arnold Tanner I'll never know. I could 'ave done anythin'. Got anywhere. I don't just mean fellers. I mean life generally. I was a fighter...I walked down this street last night in the pourin' rain an cried...for a girl 'oo once 'ad guts, and hope...only she's dead now. I'm not sure just when it was she died." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Elsie Tanner'' 2010 (Week 10) "For Bettabuys' sake, you are going to take that bull by the horns, wipe the slate clean with it, and turn over a sparkling new penny - have I made myself clear?" :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Reg Holdsworth'' 2010 (Week 11) "I've always wanted to be stormy, passionate and tempestuous. But you can't be. Not when you're born with a tidy mind." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Emily Bishop'' 2010 (Week 12) "I always fall in love too easy. It's since I was a kid and saw Aqua Marina on Stingray. That puppet nearly broke my heart. Looking back it never would have worked. I was a schoolboy, she was made of wood. I could have got some splinters in some very awkward places. And to be honest, I prefer a relationship with no strings." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Graeme Proctor'' 2010 (Week 13) "When you've made gravy under gunfire you can do anything." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Percy Sugden'' 2010 (Week 14) "Well it's a rough old pub and it needs a rough old bird to keep charge of it." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Mike Baldwin'' 2010 (Week 15) "One does get rather tired of this dreary landscape. This desert of bricks and cobbled streets. Blackened chimneys piercing the sultry sky like jagged teeth" :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Annie Walker'' 2010 (Week 16) "The angry young man who turned into the slightly peeved old man. Not so much look back in anger as look back in a rather bad mood." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Mel Hutchwright, about Ken Barlow'' 2010 (Week 17) "If you're not being talked about in this pub, you're not worth serving." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Betty Turpin'' 2010 (Week 18) "You could meet Alf Roberts riding on a horse in the middle of the Sahara Desert and still know he's a grocer." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Audrey Potter'' 2010 (Week 19) “Support groups? In my day when something bad happened you’d stay at home, get drunk and bite on a shoe!” :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Blanche Hunt'' 2010 (Week 20) "I got Tracy Barlow pregnant who stalked me and then cancelled my wedding behind me back. I've got a baby daughter nobody knows about that's being looked after by the Croppers. Roy thinks he's the father and so does his transsexual partner Hayley." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Steve McDonald'' 2010 (Week 21) "I want to thank Hayley, for stepping into my life, and bringing to me a happiness, and a love that I had always thought was meant for other people, and never for someone like me. Thank you Hayley." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Roy Cropper'' 2010 (Week 22) "Son, brother, husband... lover. Roadkill. Looks like the best man lost!" :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Tony Gordon'' 2010 (Week 23) "The purpose of football is to score goals, right? Well it's daft, you see. You've got two teams on the field and they're both kicking in opposite directions. Why don't they both kick the same way? Then they can score as many goals as they like." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Raquel Watts'' 2010 (Week 24) "You know Stanley, there's three types of idle. Idle, flamin' idle and you!" '' :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Eddie Yeats 2010 (Week 25) "Duckworth - his name's Duckworth - but we're thinking of changing it to Pillock!" :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Vera Duckworth'' 2010 (Week 26) "Gail Potter, I sometimes think your mouth'd make a good bus stop." '' :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Tricia Hopkins 2010 (Week 27) "I've never been so insulted. Outside my marriage that is..." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Norris Cole'' 2010 (Week 28) "You're in a tizzy. Your nostrils are that flared you could park a bus up 'em." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Rita Sullivan'' 2010 (Week 29) "If all goes well, in future she'll be taking a lot of my sausage." '' :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Fred Elliott 2010 (Week 30) "You've heard of the face that launched a thousand ships, it was my mother's voice that sunk 'em." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Irma Barlow'' 2010 (Week 31) "The woman's a younger version of Vera Duckworth. Only not as classy." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Mavis Wilton (about Tricia Armstrong)'' 2010 (Week 32) "I remember seeing someone on Parkinson, I think it might have been Dame Judi Dench, well she said that she vomited before every performance and had to keep a bucket in the wing. If that's good enough for Dame Judi, then it's good enough for Rosie Webster." '' :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Sally Webster 2010 (Week 33) "I never fitted in in this Street because I never wanted to. I despised round 'ere. The littleness of it, the dinginess, the acceptance that this was all there ever was or ever would be. Streets like this suck you down to their level in time." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Janet Barlow'' 2010 (Week 34) "Then there's the flatulence - it's making a right misery of my social life, I don't know which way to turn." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Les Battersby'' 2010 (Week 35) "I killed for you, Gail! Would any man you've ever known do that? Did Brian or Martin love you that much? They didn't even love you enough to stay with you. They betrayed you, like most men do, with their seedy little affairs. I would never do that to you, if you live for a thousand years, you'll never find anyone who loves you more than me." '' :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Richard Hillman 2010 (Week 36) "I've never cracked it, you see. You've got to 'av an idea. Like the apple fell on Shakespeare's 'ead. Eureka 'e said." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Stan Ogden'' 2010 (Week 37) "Hey Jack, you should be used to wearing a dress. It's obvious you don't wear the trousers at home." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Fiz Brown'' 2010 (Week 38) "I heat up in the night so I like as few layers as possible. I just lie there stroking my mu-mu till I fall asleep." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Mary Taylor'' 2010 (Week 39) "Boring. It's the 'in' word isn't it? Anything isn't with it, swinging or trendy it's boring. I'm boring! And there's nothing I can do about it because the great tragedy is that I'm not aware of it. I happen to think that I'm a great guy." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Ken Barlow'' 2010 (Week 40) "Sleeping with you will undoubtedly make the rest of my day a total joy....... after all, I feel like I've got the worst of the day's chores over with." :::::::::::::::::::::: ''- Tracy Barlow'' See also *Coronation Street Wiki:On this day Category:Organisation